Las confesiones de Cho Chang
by Halana
Summary: Aunque creo que el título lo dice todo hare un pequeño sumary:Cho,después de la muerte de Cedric y de su desastrosa relación con Harry decide sincerarse en una carta y explicar xk actuó así.lean y dejen reviews plis


**Las confesiones de Cho Chang**

**Prologo**

Se que a pocas personas les interesará lo que tenga que decirles, sé que vuestras mentes han elaborado una opinión sobre mí, opinión que muy posiblemente no cambiará por muchas explicaciones que intente dar, sin embargo, no escribo esto para nadie, para nadie más que para Cedric, o quizás también para Harry, espero que ambos, me perdonen por actuar de esa manera, y que al menos intenten comprenderme, sé que jamás me he sentido tan sola, sé que lo he perdido todo, por eso ya no pierdo nada diciendo la verdad, abriendo mi corazón aunque me resulte doloroso.

**La carta**

Yo amaba a Cedric y aunque suene estupido le sigo amando, como si una parte de mi corazón se negara a aceptar que ha muerto, cuando le conocí pensé que era el hombre de mi vida, era alto, guapo, valiente, leal e inteligente tenía tantas cualidades que muchas veces pensaba que no podía ser real.

Pero también estaba Harry, Harry era un chico estupendo, sin embargo jamás llegué a amarle de la misma manera que amé Cedric, quizás debido a las circustancias que nos juntaron o quizás por que el no era lo que yo necesitaba y yo no era lo que realmente quería.

Cuando Cedric murió toda mi vida se tiñó de negro, mi corazón se rompió en mil pedazos y ninguna palabra era capaz de aliviar mi dolor, sentía que había perdido lo único que me había importado.

_Dijiste tu, que el tiempo borra todo, y que otro amor vendrá._

_Solido y solo, que no hay pasión que duré toda una vida._

_Pero mi alma no entiende estas medidas._

_Cuando un amor se va nos queda el eco, y de su luz aún vive su reflejo._

_Cuando un amor es grande como el mio no se olvida y no hay remedio. _

_Que cure las heridas._

Durante el verano intenté olvidar a Cedric, intenté enamorarme de otros chicos, mas me era imposible, por que a todos los comparaba con él y las relaciones siempre acababan en fracaso.

No podía hablar con nadie sobre Cedric, por que nadie entendía realmente lo que sentía, todo el mundo me decía que no llorase, que debía ser fuerte, pero yo quería llorar, derramar todas las lágrimas que inundaban mi corazón.

Cuando empezó de nuevo el curso mi mente se empapó de dolorosos recuerdos, a veces acababa llorando sin darme cuenta, incluso en algunas ocasiones me quedaba esperando enfrente del cuadro de Hufflepuff a que Cedric saliera, hasta que recordaba que había muerto y que jamás iba a volver.

Al principio empecé a salir con Harry por que pensaba que era el único que me entendía, aquel día, cuando me besó no pude evitar llorar, por que algo en mi corazón me decía que estaba traicionando a Cedric.

Mi relación con Harry no fue lo que se dice muy buena, una parte de mi quería pensar que la culpa la tenía Hermione, que estaba enamorada de Harry, sin embargo la única culpable era yo, ¿mi crimen? No poder olvidarle.

La noche de san Valentín fue horrible, yo intenté con todas mis fuerzas que fuera perfecta, sin embargo acababa haciendo comentarios estupidos sobre otros chicos para intentar no hablar de mi único gran amor, algo que por cierto no conseguí, fui una idiota al preguntarle si Cedric habló de mí antes de morir, pero necesitaba saberlo, saber si yo significaba tanto para el, como el lo significaba para mi.

No podía entender como Harry no quería hablar de Cedric, como podía guardarse todos aquellos sentimientos para él, por que a mi me resultaba imposible, y luego cuando Harry me dijo que había quedado con Hermione, no lo pude soportar, me enfadé con él, y me fui, yo esperaba que corriese a mi lado y me dijera que nada era más importante para él en ese momento que estar conmigo, pero no lo dijo, no hizo nada.

Estuve vagando en silencio por las calles oscura, pensando en mi tormentosa relación, que como todas las anteriores estaba predestinada a fracasar, pensé que únicamente había un verdadero amor, el resto solo servían para olvidar.

Luego vi a Harry caminar solitario hacia donde había quedado con Hermione, entonces le odié aún más.

Cuando comprendí que estaba realmente sola, volví a Hogwarts entré en mi habitación me tumbé en la cama y me puse a llorar, poco a poco me fui quedando dormida.

_Perdona que entre sin llamar, no es esta la hora y menos el lugar._

_Tenia que contarte que en el cielo no se está tan mal._

_Mañana ni te acordarás tan solo fue un sueño te repetirás._

_Y en forma de respuesta pasará una estrella fugaz._

_Y cuando me marche estará mi vida en la tierra en paz._

_Yo solo quería despedirme darte un beso y verte una vez mas._

_Promete que serás feliz._

_Te ponías tan guapa al reír._

_Y así solo así, quiero recordarte._

_Así, como antes, así adelante así..._

_Vida mía mejor será así._

_Tan solo me dejan venir, dentro de tus sueños para verte a ti._

_Y es que aquella triste noche no te dí ni un adios al partir._

_Y cuando me marche estará mi vida en la tierra en paz._

_Yo solo quería despedirme darte un beso y verte una vez mas._

_Promete que serás feliz._

_Te ponías tan guapa al reír._

_Y así solo así, quiero recordarte._

_Así, como antes, así adelante así..._

_Vida mía ahora te toca a ti._

_Solo a ti, seguir nuestro viaje, se está haciendo tarde._

_Tendré que marcharme en unos segundos vas a despertar..._

Un sudor frió recorrió mi cuerpo, apenas eran las seis de la mañana, sin embargo no podía volver a conciliar el sueño, era la primera vez que soñaba con Cedric, aún quedaban en mi rostro los surcos de mis saladas lágrimas, me levanté de mi cama saqué un bote de tinta y una pluma y me puse a escribir esto.

No se si esta extraña declaración habrá servido para algo, sé que Harry jamás la leerá, y quizás sea mejor así.

No quiero que sienta compasión de mi, no quiero que piense que soy debil aunque lo sea realmente.

Muchas veces me plantee la idea de irme con Cedric, pero me falta la valentía necesaria para hacer un acto así, a veces pienso que no tiene sentido seguir aquí, presiento que le necesito y que el también me necesita a mí, que el está tan solo como yo en donde quiera que esté.

Ya nada merece realmente la pena, mi relación con Harry terminó incluso antes de empezar y ya no tiene sentido intentar arreglarla, quizás algún día el encuentre a su gran amor como yo encontré al mío y quizás dentro de poco tenga el valor de reunirme con el.

Notas de la autora-

En principio este iba a ser un capitulo único, aunque quizás lo alargue un poco más, no lo sé, no se que os habrá parecido, no es que sienta especial predilección por Cho Chang, sin embargo por una parte entiendo su reacción.

Si os interesa las dos canciones que he puesto son respectivamente una de Marcela Morelo, de la que desconozco el título y la otra es de la Oreja de Van Gogh, Historia de un sueño.

Espero que os haya gustado y que las antifans de Cho Chang no decidan poner una bomba en mi casa (jaja).

Dejadme reviews plis, aunque sean criticas, pero como no soy masoquista no os paséis (jaja).

Bueno, me despido besos y hasta la próxima

Alana


End file.
